ben10arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Caso Foxhound
O Caso Foxhound foi um conflito da Era de Bronze envolvendo os Benáticos e a Foxhound Operatives, um suposto grupo que tinha como objetivo floodar, vandalizar, trollar e derrubar o Universo Ben 10. O Caso Invasão dos Foxhound no Universo Ben 10 Na manhã do dia 9 de dezembro de 2014, um usuário identificado como FOX DIGAMMA atacou o Universo Ben 10, algum tempo depois dizendo "Tha eimai piso, kai ego tha sas metaferei pros ta kato", uma frase grega que traduzida ficaria como "Eu estarei de volta, e eu vou derrubá-lo", e se retirando. Os usuários The Black Soldier e Afc ficaram desconfiados de ser uma conta fake. Logo, um novo usuário, chamado FOX EPSILON, surge e diz que eles não iriam querer que floodassem o Universo Ben 10, também ameaçando vandalismo. Alguns minutos depois, Ichidaisy acorda e entra no chat, ficando animado junto com Gabriel Fernando por terem encontrado um grupo que ameace a wiki e possam resolver o caso. Logo, EPSILON diz ser de Portugal, mas diz "Correto" ao invés de "Correcto" e é zoado por todos presentes no chat. Então, ele repete os dizeres de DIGAMMA e usa a frase "Tha eimai piso, kai ego tha sas metaferei pros ta kato", saindo do local, mas não sem durante o diálogo dizer o link da Base Foxhound, a Wiki DEN OF THE FOXES. Discussão pelo culpado e infiltração na DEN OF THE FOXES Visto que seria um grupo, os Benáticos logo começam a discutir quem seria o culpado. Mr Supremo inclusive briga com The Black Soldier, por ter medo de ser acusado por estar ausente, já que estava resolvendo assuntos da Steven Universo Wiki. Afc acalma a situação, dizendo que era exatamente isso que os Foxhound queriam que eles fizessem. Afc logo entra na wiki DEN OF THE FOXES e descobre que alguém chamado FOX GAMMA está lá, sendo seguido por Ichidaisy. GAMMA bane Afc, preferindo somente que uma pessoa ficasse no chat, no caso, Ichi. Ichi começa a discutir com ele, mas é sempre interrompido pelos usuários que tentam de tudo para entrar lá. Logo, mandando trechos da conversa, como que eles teriam feito tudo por diversão, Ichidaisy conta a BlackZetsu (conta original de JediArlight) no chat da Wiki Naruto sobre os Foxhound, que pede o link do chat. Recusando, Ichidaisy vê a possibilidade de espionarem o Foxhound a partir de quando GAMMA pergunta a GreenArdark, conta alternativa de Gabriel Fernando, se ele seria um Fox indicado pelo BOSS. Ichidaisy pede a Jedi que entre no chat e diga que foi enviado pelo BOSS, mas Jedi faz o contrário: ele diz ser parceiro de Ichi, e GAMMA pede que digam qual deve ficar. Logo, Ichidaisy é banido enquanto Jedi conversa com o Fox. Oferta de JediArlight, FOX BETA no Universo Ben 10 e FOX BOSS Durante a conversa, Jedi tenta capturar o IP de GAMMA, que logo vê o truque e recusa. Vendo a esperteza do usuário, ele oferece a Jedi uma vaga nos Foxhound. Apesar de tudo, Ichidaisy continuava bravo por ter sido expulso por ele. Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) também recebe uma proposta, mas leva um "não", como Jedi recusa. Ao mesmo tempo, Ichidaisy convoca uma reunião com BlazeX1, Gabriel Fernando e Entidade Sombria, que havia aparecido há poucos minutos. Durante isso, FOX BETA invade o Universo Ben 10, vindo a pedidos de Jedi. ES indagou o objetivo da Foxhound, e Beta diz que o e-mail responsável pela invasão ao site foi rx148gohan@hotmail.com, duvidado por todos. Ele mesmo disse que o pedido era para trollar a wiki por ser um lugar para crianças. ES responde que lá não há crianças, ao que Beta replica "mentalmente, sim", sendo banido logo após por concordância de toda a Administração. A pedido de Entidade Sombria, Ichidaisy bloqueou todas as contas referentes à Foxhound. Enquanto todos tentavam descobrir mais sobre o grupo, Kirito comunicou ao burocrata que iria espionar a wiki deles. Primeiro ataque à DEN OF THE FOXES thumb|166px|[[ClockWork217 xingando]]Logo, Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) aceita ser membro dos Foxes, tendo a proposta de criar a conta FOX ZETA, mas a perdendo, a qual foi criada por uma garota. Assim, usuários do Universo Ben 10 ficam desconfiados com a enturmação de Kirito aos Foxes, imaginando que ele seja o criador de todas as contas. Durante isso, inclusive, ClockWork217 usa a conta JimmyOswalt para parodiar a conta William Sevault de VinhoGiles. Ele se finge de inspetor VSTF (força-tarefa da Wikia Staff) e diz que alguém reportou os Foxes e que prcisa fazer uma inspeção de rotina. Quando é descoberto, ele responde dizendo "Well, I need to tell for FOX DELTA and the boss to IREM SE FUDER E IREM TOMAR NO OLHO DO CÚ, KKKK", com o original sendo "Well, I need to tell for Leviny to IR TOMAR NO CU E IR PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, KKKK". Um tempo depois, Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) cria uma conta chamada FOX BOSS e a dá para Gabriel Fernando, que se passa pelo BOSS por alguns minutos, mas é descoberto por DELTA, que supostamente contata o chefe real via Skype. Ichidaisy entra lá, querendo ver o que está acontecendo, e recebe o cargo de moderador por FOX DELTA, mas logo depois é banido por três horas. Assim, Ichidaisy toma posse do fake de Gabriel. Invasão ao DELTA Como FOX BOSS, já desbanido ao contrário de sua conta original, Ichidaisy entra na DEN OF THE FOXES, junto com ClockWork, Gabriel Fernando, The Black Soldier e PentaPenguin16. ClockWork217 exclama que acabou o teatro, com todos acusando DELTA, o único presente, de ser Kirito. As provas seriam pelos dois serem melhores amigos e falarem bem um do outro, além de escreverem igual. DELTA, cansado de se defender, admitiu ser Kirito, mas Ichidaisy na conta FOX BOSS pôde afirmar que era mentira ao vê-lo dizer "nao vo nem me desculpar pq vai parecer falsidade". Isso irrita Gabriel Fernando, que já havia bloqueado Kirito no Universo Ben 10 por conta alternativa, e também DELTA, que viu que os Benáticos não confiam um no outro. Paz e continuação thumb|left|Ichidaisy pedindo pazLogo, FOX BOSS propõe um tratado de paz aos Foxhound, e é rapidamente aceito por DELTA, que com isso aceita não existirem interrupções entre os dois e nem trollagens. The Black Soldier discorda de precisar pedir desculpas, pelos Foxes terem começado e ameaçado-lhes, assim como Gabriel Fernando, que comenta que eles podem pedir desculpas, pizza, uma morte encomendada, a merda que quiserem, mas não pediria desculpas por algo quando não estivesse errado. Essa opinião também foi apoiada por Entidade Sombria. Então, Kirito chega e vê que Gabriel não desbloqueou seu IP, se explicando, lembrando a todos que disse a Ichidaisy e Entidade Sombria que se infiltraria nos Foxes e se chateando com The Black Soldier, por mesmo após tê-lo defendido de tantas coisas, ainda precisar ser acusado pelo mesmo. Enfurecido, Gabriel Fernando usa uma conta chamada MORRE-FOX e ofende DELTA por seu mural. Descoberta da identidade Foxhound Logo, enquanto a Wiki Naruto brincava no chat, Ichidaisy parou de rir no justo momento em que viu uma fala de Afc: embora tenha sido a última pessoa que ele desconfiaria, Ichi lembrou-se de todo o desenrolar do dia e propôs uma reunião com o Conselho para provar a identidade dos Foxes. Ele colocou à mesa todas as provas, que foram muito bem aceitas por todos, e, para provar, procuraram uma conversa com o próprio Afc. Afc negou para Ichidaisy, sendo pedido que Entidade Sombria tentasse lhe convencer, mas Afc se defendeu muito bem com bons argumentos. Visto que BlackZetsu não estava online na Wiki Naruto, Ichidaisy deixou o assunto de lado temporariamente, até no dia seguinte encontrá-lo e pedir sua ajuda para provar sua teoria. Antes disso, no chat da The Sims, Kirito havia usado uma conta chamada FOX KHYBER parodiando AnonKyber para dizer quem eram os Foxes. thumb|Afc dizendo que havia feito tudo por zoeiraO plano seria levar os Foxes até o chat da DEN OF THE FOXES e capturar o IP tanto do Fox presente quanto de Afc. Quando foi conversar com BlackZetsu sobre o assunto, ele descobriu uma coisa: na wiki de Afc, a AFCentral, FOX DIGAMMA e EPSILION criaram suas contas e modificaram seus avatares, sendo posto no chat da wiki. Bem neste momento, Afc entra e vê as provas, admitindo ser os Foxes e ter feito tudo por zoeira. Gabriel Fernando sugere um bloqueio de cinco meses e posteriormente de um mês, mas tanto Ichidaisy quanto Entidade Sombria e Ball Weevil55 recusam, pois ele não fez nada demais: só o que fez foi entreter a wiki com contas alternativas, muito bem pensadas, por sinal. Entidade Sombria propôs um bloqueio de duas semanas, enquanto Necro pensava em um bloqueio de uma a duas semanas. Logo todo o Conselho, a exceção de Gabriel Fernando e VinhoGiles, que estava ausente na ocasião, concorda em um bloqueio de duas semanas para Afc, que diz não se importar, pois acha justo a punição, e já ficaria um bom tempo sem entrar na wiki por outros motivos. O bloqueio é acordado, e Afc conversa com Entidade Sombria, que diz não ter desconfiado do mesmo por ele ser um usuário oriundo da Ditadura1478 e que nunca havia causado problemas. PentaPenguin16 bloqueia Afc, e Ball Weevil55 o bane do chat. Em 22 de janeiro, já no Caso NonaRebyk, Afc trocou a mensagem da página principal da DEN OF THE FOXES para a seguinte: R.I.P. Foxxies It's not how many punches you can pull, it's about how many you can take Provas da Identidade Abaixo estão todas as provas da identidade de Afc e das palavras dos Foxes coletadas por Ichidaisy, Ball Weevil55, Entidade Sombria, BlazeX1, PentaPenguin16 e JediArlight. *Quando os Foxes falavam, Afc se calava, e vice-versa. **Assim, enquanto os Foxes estavam online, Afc estava ausente. *As contas FOX DIGAMMA e FOX EPSILION foram criadas na AFCentral, além de terem usado os avatares lá. *Afc não separava a vírgula da letra, assim como os Foxes em geral (o que também prova que eram somente uma pessoa). *Ele é fanático por Metal Gear, jogo em que os Foxes foram baseados. *Afc também sabia todas as informações, membros e classificações da Foxhound. **Somente pelo nome de dois usuários, ele deduziu que os Foxes se classificavam pela inteligência, o que ainda foi comprovado por FOX GAMMA. *Ele nunca passou tanto tempo online nos dias atuais, assim como sua participação em conflitos nunca foi tão longa e profunda. *Ele tem risada parecida com a dos Foxes. *FOX GAMMA desejou somente Ichidaisy no chat da DEN OF THE FOXES, recusando Afc. **É estranho como Afc, minutos após o fim do caso inicial dos Foxes, ter visto que eles possuem chat, e principalmente que havia alguém no chat. *Após o fim do caso inicial dos Foxes, Afc disse que eles haviam sido incompetentes demais para um dia só, o que podia ser para encobrir que ele era os Foxes. *O e-mail rx148gohan@hotmail.com não existia, assim como foxhoundoperatives@hotmail.com também não. *FOX BETA havia dito que o usuário que pediu que trollassem o site era de lá, sendo que contradisse FOX GAMMA, que disse que não sabiam de nada, somente estavam cumprindo o que lhes foi pedido. FOX DELTA também disse "vocês tem mais problemas internos do que externos", o que é estranho pra alguém que nunca foi no Universo Ben 10 e estava somente cumprindo o que lhes foi pedido. *Afc sabia toda a psicologia FOX. *Para finalizar, ele admitiu. **Ao término do caso, ele provou mais uma vez que era ele: passou a conta de Foxes para usuários como Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto), Ichidaisy, PentaPenguin16 e The Black Soldier. Curiosidades *Tanto o grupo quanto seus nomes e membros foram inspirados no jogo Metal Gear. **O nome dos membros depende do alfabeto grego: do primeiro ao terceiro são os mais importantes, dai em diante são membros secundários *O responsável pelo caso foi Afc. Galeria Mensagem de MORRE-FOX.png|Mensagem de Gabriel Fernando para os Foxhound Nano xingando os FOXHOUND como o William Sevault.png|ClockWork217 parodiando William Sevault Pedido de desculpas do UB10.png|FOX DELTA aceitando paz Afirmando não ser o Kirito.png|Afirmação de que FOX DELTA não seja Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) Categoria:Casos